


time will be frozen for us

by sunkissedwon



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Lace Panties, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut, dom!soobin, lots of kisses, sub!yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedwon/pseuds/sunkissedwon
Summary: yeonjun dresses up for soobin.





	time will be frozen for us

**Author's Note:**

> i think at this point we all know that i can't. write. summaries. heh.  
> thank you so much for all the kudos and lovely comments on my previous yeonbin fic!! that motivated me to write this.  
> also just a quick note: in this verse, soobin does address yeonjun with 'hyung' in daily life, but during scenes he drops the formalities. just in case you'll get confused while reading!  
> and though they don't have a heavy d/s dynamic in this verse, each of their scene is safe, sane and consensual!

yeonjun checks his reflection in the mirror for the nth time, making sure he looks perfect enough. pretty enough for soobinnie.

he's wearing these peach panties – sheer and lacy – paired with a soft oversized sweater. he puts on some cherry flavored gloss on his lips and puckers his lips in a pout. he looks cute. fuckable. soobin's going to love it. he giggles at the thought, and wastes no time in ruffling his hair a little, make it effortlessly messy, and stepping out of his room and into soobin's.

he peeks into the younger's room and notices that soobin's still in his sweatpants and shirt. he's busy typing away on his phone, his earplugs plugged in so he doesn't notice yeonjun pad into the room and close the door behind by his heel.

the bed dips with yeonjun's weight and it doesn't take long for soobin to notice the older crawling towards him. yeonjun can hear his breath hitch.

“hey.” soobin's voice comes out raspy. deeper than usual.

“hey yourself.” yeonjun smirks and makes place in soobin's lap, straddling the younger's hips with his thighs and taking his phone away, putting it on the nightstand.

“wow.” soobin rakes his eyes all over yeonjun's body appreciatively, his hands coming up to rest on yeonjun's waist. “you look so pretty, hyung.” his voice cracks at the end of the sentence.

yeonjun giggles, satisfied with soobin's reaction, leaning forward to press a soft kiss on the tip of soobin's nose. “i knew you'd like it.”

“can't just come to me looking like this though.” soobin's voice drops, both in pitch, and volume. he snakes his arms down to grab yeonjun's ass, squeezing it, feeling the lace. “should punish you, baby.”

yeonjun hums. “i – mm – yes. i'll like that.”

“i know you will. my baby loves being punished?” soobin buries his face in yeonjun's neck, breathing him in. he's sure he can smell faint notes of cherries and peaches.

soobin gently pushes yeonjun off his lap and lays him down on the bed on his back. he leans back and starts unbuttoning his shirt, not even bothering to go all the way down. yeonjun starts to fidget, squirming on the bed and looking at soobin with pleading eyes, silently begging him to do something.

soobin lays a hand on yeonjun's thigh, gently pressing down. a subtle, but dominant presence. yeonjun stops moving, but pouts nonetheless.

“please.” he mumbles. soobin chuckles, ignoring yeonjun and begins to caress his thighs, feeling the supple skin under his palms.

soobin lifts up yeonjun's sweater to reveal his tummy. he leans down to press a kiss against the soft skin. “so pretty.” soobin whispers, and leans down further to press a kiss against yeonjun's clothed cock, revelling in his content sigh. he's not even fully hard yet, but soobin's sure he will be, in no time.

“mm, your pretty baby.” yeonjun hums happily.

“that's right.” soobin pushes himself up and gets out of his sweatpants, before settling back down between yeonjun's legs. “but have you been good?”

yeonjun quickly nods. “y-yes. dressed – dressed up so pretty for you. wanna be rewarded.”

“thought you wanted to be punished?” soobin asks, before latching his mouth onto yeonjun's right thigh, turning a fading hickey all purple and pretty again. he's always loved marking yeonjun up. it's not even completely out of possessiveness. it's more about how beautiful yeonjun looks, covered up in reminders of him. to think, that all these marks on yeonjun are by him, made by him, is so arousing it's almost dizzying.

yeonjun's the same. all the hickeys on soobin's neck and fading scratches on his back are a sign.

“be a good boy for me and you'll be rewarded. will you be a good boy for me? cum only when i tell you to?”

yeonjun sniffles, but nods. he can be a good boy. he will be a good boy for soobinie.

“good.” soobin suckles one last hickey into yeonjun's thigh, before sliding down two fingers under the hem of yeonjun's panties and sliding them down until his cock springs free.

he wraps his fingers around yeonjun's cock, slowly stroking it till he's fully hard and he's leaking precum all over soobin's palm. “oh, baby. look at you getting so wet already. haven't even properly started touching your dick yet. always so excited, hm?”

yeonjun nods, “yes. 'm needy.”

soobin tsks. “always so needy, babydoll. never really sated.” he taps the tip of yeonjun's dick against his lips a few times, before pressing a wet, open mouthed kiss against it, revelling in the way yeonjun shivers in his hold.

soobin swirls his tongue around yeonjun's slit before taking his cock in his mouth, not going all the way down. he doesn't hold yeonjun down by his hips, wanting to feel the other's hips shake and thighs tense as he tries to hold himself back from fucking into soobin's mouth.

“how are you feeling, doll?” soobin asks as he pulls his mouth off yeonjun and kisses his inner thigh instead.

“i'm – feeling good, duh.” yeonjun groans as he tightly grips the bedsheets, waiting for soobin to do _s_ _omething_.

soobin laughs softly, before taking yeonjun's cock in his mouth again, pulling off all the tricks his tongue knows, anything to push yeonjun closer to the edge.

“b-binnie..” yeonjun whines, grabbing the hem of his sweater and stuffing the fabric in his mouth to get something to bite at. he snakes his hands down and plays with his nipples, his back immediately arching off the bed and whines getting muffled in his sweater.

“'m close. 'm s'close, pfhlease..” yeonjun pants.

soobin takes this as an immediate sign and quickly removes his mouth from yeonjun's cock, instead opting to simply run a finger up and down his length. yeonjun cries, kicking his legs helplessly. he gently pushes soobin's hand away from him, covering his cock with a sweater paw-ed hand.

“s-sensitive.” he mumbles.

soobin smiles, and takes yeonjun's hand that's covering his cock in his, pressing a soft kiss to his palm, before climbing up and settling over yeonjun. he takes a moment to appreciate his beautiful boyfriend, the way his eyes are distant and glassy and his eyelashes have clumped up because of the tears. the way his pouty plump lips glimmer in the dim lit room because of the cherry gloss. he looks ethereal.

“oh, baby boy.” soobin caresses his cheek. his heart flutters when yeonjun leans into the touch instinctively and presses a kiss against soobin's palm. “must hurt so bad, right?”

“mm – yeah. hurts. want..want soobinie's cock. puh–please..”

“how much do you want it?” soobin brushes yeonjun's sweaty bangs away from his forehead.

“i-i – want it so much. please, please –”

“not good enough.” soobin presses, “ _tell_ me, yeonjun. how much do you want my cock? to be fucked pliant and just take whatever i give you, hm?”

“hh – hngh, fuck.” yeonjun whines, “s-soobinie, please. want you cock so bad. w-want you to f-fuck me dumb, till – ah – till 'm all drooly and mindless. just - please, please, soobinie, i've been good. s'good, please–”

soobin shushes him by pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “shh, i'll take care of you. my good boy. let me make you come.” he kisses each of yeonjun's damp eyelids before leaning back to take off his own underwear.

yeonjun eyes his cock and visibly swallows. soobin notices, and smirks, pumping his cock a few times before settling between yeonjun's legs. he slips his panties to the side, before sliding inside the older.

“oh,” soobin laughs softly when he goes all the way in without much resistance. “you're so loose, baby. fuckin' sucked me in.”

when yeonjun just whimpers in response, soobin grabs him by his hips and starts fucking him, thrusts deep and sharp. he pins yeonjun's wrists above his head and leans in to kiss him, hips still snapping into him with reckless abandon.

yeonjun breaks the kiss and tucks his face in soobin's neck, “oh fuck.” he whimpers, his hips twitching on the mattress and _ah_ , soobin must've found his spot. he leans back and wraps his arms around yeonjun's waist, pulling him up to make it arch prettily, and thrusts into the older with renewed vigour, making sure yeonjun's prostate takes a clubbing at each thrust.

“hngh – fuck. 'm close, please.” yeonjun pants.

“please,” soobin pulls out till yeonjun's rim is only catching his tip, before thrusting in sharply, “ _what?_ ”

yeonjun cries, “please, can – _may_  i come?”

soobin pulls back and takes yeonjun's cock in his hand, and starts pumping it. “yes, baby. coming so pretty for me, yeah?”

yeonjun sobs in euphoria, fat tears sliding down his cheeks as he's finally allowed to come. soobin doesn't hold up, continues to pump yeonjun's cock, not stopping until the older's whining loud and hiccuping, finally coming and spilling into his hand.

yeonjun's gone soft and pliant now, limbs heavy and lips curled up in a dreamy and content smile. soobin starts pumping his own cock, and slides inside yeonjun again to spill into him, filling him up good.

soobin shifts and is immediately beside yeonjun, holding his hand and peppering kisses all over his face. “hey, how are you feeling?”

“mm, good. t'was good. you were so good.” yeonjun mumbles, tries to fall into soobin's chest to cuddle because he's feeling really sleepy.

soobin giggles. “baby, you have to clean yourself.”

yeonjun whines, “noo, 'm feelin' sleepy. wanna cuddle.”

“we can cuddle in the bath, come on, i'll clean you up.”

yeonjun groans but obeys nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

 

“this is nice, right?” soobin asks as he massages yeonjun's favourite cherry shampoo into the older's scalp.

yeonjun hums. once soobin's washed up his hair he leans back against his chest and tucks his face in the crook of soobin's shoulder and neck.

“can we get ice cream after this?” yeonjun asks.

“of course, hyung. we can get your favourite after this.”

“mint chocolate?” yeonjun turns around.

soobin smiles and kisses his cheek. “mint chocolate.”

yeonjun smiles in content and goes back to leaning against soobin.

“i still think it's disgusting but i love you, so.”

“fuck you.” yeonjun playfully jabs soobin in the stomach with his elbow. “and i love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments below on how you thought about this, and if you want me to write more! comments and kudos are a huge motivation! have a nice day and i hope you all are surrounded by people who love and cherish u! bye  
> xoxo


End file.
